A Story about Pokemon and Humans
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: There was problem with the original story so I'm reposting it. I'm too lazy to rewrite the summary. WARNING: scenes not for kids so don't read if you don't feel comfortable with that.


**A/N: This is a Pokemon X human story. To be specific, Machoke X Nurse Joy and Arcanine X Officer Jenny. Pokemon is something I definitely don't own. If i did own it, I'd be filthy rich.**

A muscular bipedal lizard in his late twenties with grey skin and vertical red lines on his arms stood facing a someone just like him only bigger and had four arms. The Machamp was something the Machoke liked to call an _anomaly_ because it can only evolve when it is tamed by a disgusting _human. _Speaking of the human, he was cowering behind his Machamp, too busy shaking in fear to give orders to his Pokemon.

Machoke liked to consider himself the guardian of the forest because he had protected many of his fellow friends from being captured by greedy Trainers who wanted nothing more but their power. Today, he was defending an injured Buneary who had her leg broken by this _anomaly._

Punches were thrown against each other. The Machamp may be bigger but the Machoke was much more strong and skilled. He low sweeped his legs, causing the four armed Pokemon to fall down to the ground. Seeing the opportunity, Machoke jumped high in the air with a fire fist ready in his right. But the Machamp rolled out of the way just in time as the ground cracked under his power.

Before he could even react, an uppercut met the underside of his muzzle and sent him flying into the air. He regained his balanced with a couple flips before landing onto the ground. "You're going to pay for that." he told the smirking Machamp in the Pokemon language.

"Let's see you try then." he responded back.

Furiosity became his partner as he charged forward. However, he was too blinded in rage to notice each of his opponent's fist glowed a different color; not a good sign. Thunder punch, fire punch, ice punch, and a focus punch collided with his stomach and lifted him towards the blue sky. His vision was suddenly becoming dark but if he was going to die, then he should at least defeat his opponent. White bright light enveloped his hands as he brought both of them down to Machamp's head in a karate chop like motion. Consciousness left him after that.

* * *

><p>Machoke felt small soft hands wrap something around his many injuries. He strained one eye open to see a pink haired human who appeared to be in her early twenties dressed as nurse tending him, humming happily with her eyes closed as if there were no problems in the world. Her hand trailed up to his forehead to remove the red focus band so she could replace it with some kind wet white cloth.<p>

Normally, he would've crushed the hand of anyone who dared to remove the very fabric his deceased mother gave him. However, she looked so fragile, so weak, he was afraid a single touch from his incredible strength would fracture a bone or maybe even disfigure her face

So he struggled through the pain to grab her wrist gently and shake his head. A universal sign for no.

Thankfully, she understood what he wanted and gave a quick get well kiss on his forehead instead before leaving the blushing Pokemon in his bed.

Three days have gone by and Nurse Joy finally gave him permission to walk. Well, not before him giving something called crutches. Using human devices was strange at first but he quickly got used to it. And during those days, he found out that he is in what humans call _a Pokemon Center._ Although, business didn't thrive much when you're in the middle of a grassy nowhere. But he still didn't exactly trust this human despite how much she cared for him when he was in a more vulnerable state.

Today, Machoke was sitting on a couch, listening to Nurse Joy's humming. Normally, people would've found her humming a bit annoying but the Pokemon thought that sound coming from her closed mouth soothed his stressed soul comfortably.

But sadly, all things must come to an end. Especially when a blue haired woman in her early twenties with worried red eyes came bursting through the glass doors, a huge injured Arcanine on her back, barely breathing.

"Please, my friend needs medical attention!" Officer Jenny pleaded.

Machoke rushed forward, forgetting his crutches and pain to help a fellow Pokemon in need. He lifted the Arcanine onto his shoulders and carried him towards the nearest medical room his savior once showed him.

* * *

><p>Arcanine's examinations were over as he felt the Machoke place him on a soft feathered bed instead of a metal one.<p>

Today was a rough day for him. From skipping breakfast to barely escaping alive from an exploding factory. He received most of the damage because he used his body to shield Jenny from the flames. Even if he was a fire type, that didn't make him immune to blazing fire.

He heard two figures leave the room while one stayed, which he hoped was Jenny. The only person he wanted to see right now was her and nobody else. Well, until the time he finally regains the strength to open his eyes.

The sound of a chair being brought next to him filled his ears. Then the familiar feeling of his friend burying her face into his fur was next. Her tears felt kind of nice when they soaked his fur.

"It's all my fault," he heard her say between sobs, "If I didn't investigate that stupid factory then none of this wouldn't have happened. "

_No, it's not your fault,_ he thought. When he was but a seven year old Growlithe, she came into his life in a bundle of blankets and barely a day old. A promise was made to protect her since then. In elementary school, he snuck inside her backpack to growled at any bullies who tried to harm her. In high school, he bit the wrist of anyone who tried offering her drugs so that she can't be addicted like them. In police training, he finally evolved into an Arcanine and scared off any males who tried to take what was untouched under her pants. Protecting her from an explosion was just part of his promise.

She stopped crying and stood up from chair. Curious, he strained one eye open, only to see her almost naked and cuddling next to him. His huge front paw hugged desperately by small hands.

Normally, a Pokemon will only develop the strong feeling of love towards another Pokemon. However, Arcanine showed his love to a human with a blush on his face as Jenny turned around to bury her face into his chest fur.

Hugging her tighter than ever, the dog Pokemon fell asleep with his human close to him.

* * *

><p>The pain came back to Machoke soon ashe finished helping the nurse with Arcanine so he had to revert back to his crutches.<p>

He limped through the dimly lit hallway towards his room, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

"Mom, I saved another Pokemon's, life" he heard a sad voice say through an almost closed door.

The curios Pokemon peered through the gap to see his savior's knees on the ground, her clasped hands close to her chest and a picture of an older woman on the bed that looked exactly like her except for a few wrinkles and her pink hair was faded with grey. "I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing this for me because I hate seeing Pokemon hurt. Is this being selfish or what? Maybe I am but please continue to watch over me." Tears started falling from her watery eyes.

Instinct took over as he creaked the door open, hoping for the attention of the pink haired woman.

Nurse Joy stood up and looked at the intruder's direction. Embarrassed, she brushed off the imaginary dirt on her skirt. "Machoke!" she said surprised but then looked away. "Sorry you had to see this. Most strong Pokemon like you probably see this as being vulnerable and weak."

But Machoke didn't think of her as weak. Mourning over a loss of someone you love was not weak and was something that needed comfort. And he was the right person for the job.

He limped towards her until he was towering over her smaller form. After throwing away one crutch, he used the now freed arm to bring the nurse close to his chest, the sound of his heart beat filling her ears.

"Lost mother?" he tried saying in human speech. It didn't come out more than a low growl but Nurse Joy understood what he meant.

"Yeah, I did."

"Me too."

Nothing was said after that. The two simply stood there, understanding the other's pain until a yawn escaped the nurse. Yawning must be contagious because Machoke soon followed.

With one hand, he carried Nurse Joy bridal style, heading towards bed and slept, the human sleeping on his torso.

* * *

><p>On top of a grassy hill, an Arcanine curled his body around a sleeping blue haired woman. Below them was the perfect view of a Pokemon Center, the very Pokemon Center that saved Arcanine's life a few days ago.<p>

The canine felt his friend stir a little, his human was waking up.

"Arcanine?" she asked in her sleep.

Intrigued, he took a quick whiff of her hair, his way of detecting sickness, and was greeted by a quick grab on the neck by her arms.

Startled, he tried moving his head away but she somehow became stronger than him. However, when he did manage to free himself, tears started falling from her closed eyelids.

Worried, he licked the salty water away and nuzzled her face affectionately. Like all other times, she stopped crying and looked into his eyes.

_What's wrong? _he tried asking in human speech but it was more of a growl.

Luckily, she understood him and answered, "Nothing's wrong, Arcanine."

_Bullshit._

He tackled and glared her down to the ground, awaiting for the truth. She struggled but he pushed her back down with his paws.

"Let me go!" she complained.

But no matter how many times she kneed his stomach, Arcanine continued to glower until she finally gave up.

"You wanna know? Fine! I was dreaming that you left me!"

HIs black eyes widened. Why would he ever leave her? The canine cared too much for his human that leaving was not possible for him.

"In my dream, you were mad that you almost died because of me. You tried leaving but I tried stopping you by holding on to your neck, but no matter how hard Ibegged, you left me in dirt just like that."

The dog Pokemon tried nuzzling his human's face once again to let her know he wasn't disappearing anytime soon. Unexpectedly, she refused his touch and turned her head away.

He kept on trying but she also kept on refusing.

"Arcanine, stop. I don't deserve you anymore."

Desperate, he kissed her.

Jenny was taken back by his action. Out of all of the males in the world, her first kiss was taken by her Pokemon, her Arcanine. Although, his rough tongue did feel good as it entered her mouth.

Kissing was an awkward thing for Arcanine. He didn't spend time with other females except Jenny on police work, which meant there was no time for any romance. However, in the middle of a grassy nowhere, away from other humans, and the sun bringing down warm rays, it seemed like the perfect time for some. Besides, saying she didn't love Arcanine in a romantic kind of way was a total lie.

Something big and red was growing out of his furry pouch. It had a knot and its tip was pointy. Was he becoming aroused, by a human?

Well to Jenny, he obviously was as she took one long look at the speary red rod.

"Arcanine, just please be gentle with me. You know I've never done this with anyone."

_Why would you tell me that? _he asked.

Knowing his question, thanks to his confused face, the awkwardly smiling officer pointed her finger towards his growing manhood.

When he looked, he flushed in embarrassment with red.

"Before we start, can it fit?"

Unsure, he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Machoke was sitting on a couch, a pink haired human sleeping on his lap, watching an Arcanine express his love towards a human with a kiss through a window. However, he soon looked away as the love showing became more i<em>ntimate.<em>

If he didn't meet his savior, he would've thought romance between a human and a Pokemon was repulsive, impossible even.

She stirred in her sleep, which prompted him in asking in a deep voice, "Mary?"

Uncommonly, Machoke learned how to talk like a human. During his recovery, Mary taught him the basics of reading and writing so he could give her a biography of his life, which was of course, full of fighting. After that, he learned on how to say a full sentence in human speech without making a single mistake.

Her arms and legs stretched, the movements causing a slight bulge under his tight black shorts and a long groan.

"Morning Machoke, did you sleep alright?" she asked with her eyes still close and her arms around his neck.

"Of course I did. I have beautiful lady sitting right here on my lap." A blush graced his face. Why did he say that?

"That's nice, Hey, how come there's a big bump under me?"

Machoke closed his eyes in fear, hoping Mary wouldn't look underneath. Sadly for him, she did actually and gasped in surprise.

"Did… I do that?"

He nodded his head.

"Does this happen to you often?"

"No, this only happens when I get into a relationship with someone." Immediately, he regretted those words. "But then of course we have to be in relationship with someone first! And I'm definitely not into-"

Mary interrupted him with her first kiss. It started innocently with their mouths barely touching, but soon became more intimate as his wet tongue entered her mouth. Unbeknownst to the two, their hands removed the other's clothing. Mary's small hands removing Machoke's shorts and Machoke's large hand removing Mary's uniform.

The Pokemon was the who broke the kiss so he could ask, "I can smell your purity on you. Are you sure you want this?"

"Machoke, I love you. And if getting rid of my virginity is the only way for me to have your child, then I'll gladly do it." She looked down to see his large throbbing stick and got worried if it will even fit.

However, Machoke dashed away the fear by whispering into her ear, "I love you."

* * *

><p>A young Growlithe jumped into his parent's bed. "C'mon guys, wake up!" he shouted while jumping up and down until he landed right on to his father's face, an Arcanine.<p>

Yawning, the larger canine stood up from the bed and dropped his son. _Xavier, do you know what time it is? _he asked.

"It's time for you to wake up!" he responded. Once again, he jumped on the bed until he fell straight into his mother's face, a human.

But she didn't wake up from that. Instead, she picked him off her face and hugged him close, snoring.

"Mom, you're crushing me!"

* * *

><p>A young Machop carried an injured Lairon away from the rain and into a Pokemon Center. "Mom, we've got another patient!" He soon stopped halfway through his destination when he came face to face a pair of grey legs.<p>

"Son, I'll take that Lairon off your back. You look beat," Machoke told his son.

"No, I can do this! I wanna be strong like you and this is the only way to do it!"

However, he ignored the young one's words and lifted the steel Pokemon onto his shoulder. "Listen Rick, you can become stronger any time you want but you can't focus on that until a person that desperately needs is ok. Now, let's bring this injured guy to your mother."

"Ok Dad, I hear you." As he walked with his father, he couldn't help but ask, "Dad, how did you meet Mom? You two look so different that I didn't think you guys would like each other."

Happy with memories, Machoke explained to his son everything from the beginning.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was a bit crappy. I kind of rushed through this story. Review but no haters.**


End file.
